Beginning of the End: Shattered Dreams
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: "These two are siblings, and one of them will have to die at the paws of the other. Starkit will be the rise of the greatest time of the Clans and Foxkit… will be the downfall of them all…" Rated T for future chapters. Accepting characters. Please r&r!
1. Prologue

"She is the one," a voice rasped from along the sides of a rippling crystalized pool of water. A single silver feather was rested upon the surface of the water, just… there… floating… Undisturbed, the feather formed ripples around it's sleek form.

Somehow, the feather changed. The feather of the silver-crested bird had turned into a sleek body of a black feline. Her pelt glimmered like the night sky, and her eyes was like starlight.

However, she was young - not even six moons old. Her paws small, and her head held high, she didn't notice the cats that swarmed around her like bees would a hive.

"But she is so young, Smokefoot! Are you sure?" gasped a rather beautiful silver tabby. Her tail-tip was bushy as was as the tips of her ears, giving her a rather fluffy look. Her eyes were glowing like the dying ambers of burning firewood.

"She will be swift as a river," the one known as Smokefoot replied, stepping into view. His fur was a dark smoky grey, yet bright enough to be determined not black. His eyes were like new budding leaves. "And cunning as a fox-"

"No, she won't be," objected a flame-coated warrior, his neck fur rising to signal his anger. "She will be pure as a fresh-water spring, though. Her brother…. Her brother will be the one as cunning as a fox, yet sly as a snake. He will be strong like a bear, but not quite. No, he will still have half the strength of one."

The frame of the perched feline on the water changed to resemble one of a ginger-brown tom with a white chest. His black front paws seemed too dark for his pelt, almost. His hind paws were darker than his body coloring, and his tail was tipped white and the base of it had hints of darker coloring, his ears were tipped black. His amber eyes glittered fiercely, as if daring anybody to appose him. His tail was held high, as well as his head, as if he was proud of something. In all, he resembled a fox.

"No, he'll be at least as strong as a badger, no less, but we cannot determine the maximum of his strength!" argued a russet she-cat, snarling loudly. "These two -" she stopped herself then when the form that stood upon the surface of the water turned back into the feather before somehow showing both the black she-cat and the brown-ginger tom. "These two… one of them will have to die at the other's paws… and…" Her words slurred a bit as she trembled with a sudden force of sadness.

Another cat spoke up, trying to explain what the russet she-cat was trying to say, "These two are siblings, and one of them will have to die at the paws of the other. Starkit will be the rise of the greatest time of the Clans and Foxkit… will be the downfall of them all…"

An awkward silence filled the clearing as all attention turned towards the two shapes that once was the feather.

"Let them learn," whispered a pure white feline as she approached the pool of water. Some of the felines that had crowded around the pool stepped away from her, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Let them grow. They do not need to know. Let them grow like the seeds of Newleaf, and let them learn the harshness of Leafbare. For their destinies will unfold before them, not when their old enough to do the task, but when they can suffer the consequences of their choices." She raised her golden gaze, which flickered to all of the cats that remained with her in the clearing. "They are young, they still must learn. Let them live their lives while they can, before their lives are changed forever by us."

She raised her head then, waiting for any cat to deny her words. But no cat did so, they remained quiet, and a hush fell over all of StarClan and the dark forest. She turned around then, and looked the two cats on the water straight in the eyes, but they were like statues, for even though these were not their actual bodies, but their souls were there.

"Young Starkit and Foxkit… I will guide you," the snow white she-cat announced. "I will join you in the world of the living and be your guardian. I will teach you, I will befriend you, but I shall never deceive you." They disappeared then, and the stillness of the pool returned.

The feather suddenly began to float and shimmer, it rose higher and higher, as if sucked by an unknown force. Once it was level with all of the felines then, it disappeared in a puff of smoke signalling that the use of the sacred feather was done, and it could be used no more.

The white feline waved her tail a bit before she stepped a bit closed towards the pool before she jumped face-first into the depths of what was supposed to be the pool of life, but instead, was the depths of the living world. She landed on all fours outside of the four Clan's territories, and she cast a glance up at the pool of water that swirled above her.

She chuckled to herself as she padded towards TreeClan, if any cat had seen the pool, it would have messed with their minds. But no living soul could see it, nor could any living soul use it. And the she-cat was neither, yet she never was to begin with, no, she was one of the few lucky souls that was pure like a fresh-water spring - like Starkit. They were not living nor dead, yet they were both.

The sound of the thundering paws of an upcoming patrol approached the she-cat, even when the remains of StarClan dared not. "Halt! Miss, what are you doing on our territory?" yowled a deep voice. She turned to face a large smoky-grey tom with darker grey spots, his green eyes shone brightly furiously. "And who are you?"

"My name…" the she-cat smiled softly, sitting down on her haunches, wrapping her fluffy tail around her lithe frame, "Is Soul. And I am here on a mission."

* * *

**So... yup... that is the first chapter, or rather prologue. This story will be portrayed though three points of views - Soul's, Foxkit's, and Starkit's. If you have any questions, any at all, or if you think I need to change something, say: add more detail, feel free to tell me! Also, I'd very much appreciate it if you reviewed and if you helped me think up more characters for the Clans, otherwise... it may take me a while to think of the cats to put into the Allegiances.**


	2. Chapter One

A light mist was rising from what seemed to be nowhere. Storm clouds rolled in ahead of the Four Clans, promising a heavy downpour. Thunder rumbled, calling out the dreadful flashes of lightning.

Dawn stalked the storm, so that no one could see it approaching, except for the birds that sang along to the rumbling of the storm. Cats scattered when the wind lashed out at them, causing some to gasp. Rain pelted them as they ran for cover.

A golden-brown tom made it into the camp in time to hear another echo of thunder ripple through the air. Shaking his head at the young cats, he padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped the rabbit that he had caught onto it.

"Owlthorn!" a deep voice yowled above all of the noise, and the warrior turned to face the leader of TreeClan, his dappled grey pelt rippled like waves as he approached the tom who was younger than him by only a couple moons. "Take Stormpaw and help me move this fresh-kill pile so that it's shielded from the rain. Get Soulflare too."

"That won't be needed, Ashstar, I'm right here," Soulflare, who was once known as Soul, objected, dropped a plump sparrow onto the pile as well. She cast her golden gaze at the pile before she turned her attention to the two toms, "I can go get Stormpaw." Without another word, she bounded off towards the apprentices' den.

"Stormpaw!" she called out into the den, which seemed warm and cozy by the sounds of content sleeping. A grey tabby head popped out of the den, and her blue eyes seemed to glitter brightly when she spotted the warrior.

"Soulflare!"

"Stormpaw, Ashstar wants Owlthorn, you, and I to help move the fresh-kill pile to help preserve the prey," the pretty she-cat warrior mewled in her unique voice that sounded oddly like falling feathers.

"Okay," Stormpaw nodded eagerly, as rain found it's way onto her face, quickly soaking her fur. She bounded eagerly out after the she-cat who she wanted so dearly to be her mentor. The thunder continued roaring, and the lightning continued flashing.

They scurried quickly over to the pile of prey, and all four cats set to carrying the prey in their jaws and they moved swiftly over to a nearby hollowed tree on higher grounds. They stuffed it into the tree a bit carelessly, crushing a scrawny mouse or bird here or there.

They continued to push all of the prey into the hollow of the tree until the sudden yowl of one of their Clanmates caught their attention. They turned to see Silentwish, Owlthorn's mate, a black she-cat, stare in horror at the water that swelled into camp, almost all cats were upon higher ground now as the storm raged on.

She was staring down at the churning water, where a ginger-brown head bobbed. His black-tipped ears seemed to wave through the air like a signal of some sort. His amber eyes were wide with alarm as his small body was pulled beneath the water.

They could see that it was Foxkit - one of Silentwish and Owlthorn's kits, and he had no luck of swimming. Silentwish was being held back by Skyfur, the deputy. "No! Silentwish, there is no hope for him," the nearly white she-cat argued, her grey-blue tabby stripes seemed darker as her pelt was soaking wet. Her bright blue eyes were wide with alarm, "StarClan will decide his fate!"

"Let me rescue my child! Please, Skyfur, oh please - let me go to him!" Silentwish wailed, flagging her black tail, her green gaze flickered up to the sky and she let out a wail of defeat as she collapsed upon the mud hill while Skyfur soothed her.

Soulflare's eyes were wide, and she let out a shaky breath. She made a promise to those two kits when she was in StarClan, and they were on the pool of water. Her golden gaze closed and determination flared inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and she charged into the water, just as Foxkit began to drown.


End file.
